


Chest Fluff

by fawnaaa



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Gay for Angel Dust, Alastor is a Softie, Awkwardness, Bribery, Demons, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Fur, Fur Kink, Hell, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Sleep, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnaaa/pseuds/fawnaaa
Summary: Alastor has never noticed that Angel Dust's chest fur is very soft and warm. Also Angel Dust doesn't mind if Alastor uses fluffy chest fur as a soft pillow.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 421





	Chest Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hazbin Hotel at all, it belongs to Vivziepop. I like to imagine that Alastor is fascinated by Angel's fluffy chest. Also Alastor has a fur kink ;)

Angel Dust carded his skilled gloved fingers through his soft chest fur. Then he put his jacket on which compressed the fur together tightly, giving him a rather busty look in the chest. The spider demon was fixing his appearance like he did every morning as his lower retractable arms made sure that the chest fur was supported by the jacket. Angel Dust hardly ever paid any mind to his chest fur unless he was doing the daily brushing of it with his fingers every single morning or if he was just trying to make his point across while being flirtatious with someone. 

The spider demon walked out of his hotel room, an audible click of heels being heard as he was walking into the lobby. Maybe there was something useful that he could do around here in order to please Alastor at least just a bit. Well, he has been trying to get attention and affection of Alastor, the radio demon. However, he didn't know what to do to gain the affection that he desperately craved from the redheaded demon. So that's when he turned to Husk for some help and advice. "You keep staring at Alastor a lot lately. Don't you know how creepy that is?" Husk asked as he was chugging a bottle of liquor down his throat. "What are you talking about? I do not stare at Alastor that much." Angel insisted and then his pupils went to look at Alastor who was talking with Charlie. Husk rolled his eyes and went back to his bottle of bitter liquor. "Hey Husk, you've known Alastor for a long time. Don't you know anything that he likes?" Angel Dust asked.

The question had surprised the cat demon. "Of course I've known Al for a long time. Well, he is a big foodie, he can eat lots and not gain a pound, he also likes singing and that electro swing type of music. What do you need all of this information for?" Husk listed out what Alastor liked before questioning the spider demon on why he needed this information so badly. "Oh, this information is very helpful!" Angel gushed out happily and he took a happy swig of the bottle of booze that he was holding. "Well now, the reason that I need this information is because... I have a thing for old strawberry over there and I want to impress him." Angel explained and he could feel the fur on his cheeks slowly start to heat up. "But can I trust you not to tell him?" The spider demon wanted to surprise Alastor.

Husk was choking when he heard that Angel Dust had a thing for Alastor. This had caused the cat demon to swallow the alcohol wrong and he had to catch his breath until he could speak. "A thing.... A thing for Alastor?" Husk questioned and Angel nodded. "Look kid, Alastor is as creepy as creepy gets. But yeah whatever, I'll keep it a secret. Just go back to your little fantasy world." Husk said gruffly and he went to clean some dishes. "Thanks sweetie!" Angel said cheerfully and he finished off his bottle of liquor and he eagerly went to the kitchen area of the hotel. He was going to cook up some venison, deer meat in other words, for Alastor and impress him. 

By now, Alastor had went to his hotel room and he shut the door, shrugging off his coat and he turned on the radio. He was going to read something while listening to music on the radio. 

Cooking was fast for Angel since he had six arms so it was easy to do multiple things at once for him. He grabbed a plate and put the venison on the plate before he was now heading up to Alastor’s room with the plate of food. Then, he knocked on the door. “Oh Alastor darling, I have some venison if you want something to eat!” Angel called out cheerfully from out in the hallway. Alastor was laying on his bed, arms crossed behind his head and had his leg crossed over the other. His fluffy deer ears perked up when there was a knock on the door and heard Angel mentioning food... something he could never pass up on. The radio demon snapped his fingers and the door opened which allowed Angel to come in. Alastor could smell the venison and it made his mouth water with delight and the smell was so good. 

“I... well thank you dear, I appreciate it.” Alastor thanked the spider demon and took the plate before he started to eat the delicious deer meat. Angel Dust smiled and sat back while Alastor ate. The bribery was working... bribing Alastor with food was working and he liked it. 

After Alastor was finished eating, he set the plate aside and went back to laying down on his bed. “Darling, you look tired. Is everything okay?” Angel asked as he decided to sit on the bed. “Am fine, just didn’t sleep that much.” Alastor responded. Then Angel took this opportunity to lay down next to Alastor. Now Alastor’s eye level with Angel was Angel’s fluffy chest. And it looked so... soft and warm. “If you are tired then you should sleep... maybe a nap.” Angel said. He had a point. Alastor’s eyes were focused on the fluffy and furry chest that he seemed to be very interested in. 

Without even a second thought, Alastor scooted closer to Angel and immediately nuzzled into the soft fur. Angel Dust had a sweet smell on him and he relished in it sweetly. He brought a hand up to card his fingers through the soft fur. Angel Dust was taken aback by what Alastor was doing but he didn’t mind it and he just rested a hand on Alastor’s head as the radio demon was relishing in the softness of the fluffy chest. 

After that, Alastor was simply out like a light and faint static could be heard. Angel Dust grinned to himself that he was breaking Alastor open and exposing the softer side of the radio demon.


End file.
